


The Dream

by frameofreality



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Crushes, Don't tell Dominator, F/M, Hater just wants love tbh, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Relationship, Or Is It?, Peepers is totally gay for Hater, Secret Crush, Sexual Frustration, Suggestive Themes, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater's been having trouble sleeping lately...that is, until a certain someone shows up and makes him forget all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship these two tbh, but the idea itself was too funny NOT to write. Also I'm gay as hell for Dominator, RIP me.

Lord Hater had been having difficulty sleeping lately, and this night was no exception – so it was with no small measure of annoyance when he lifted his skull off his drool-drenched pillow to blink groggily up at the dark of his unlit room. With a quiet, displeased grumble, Hater wiped the remaining drool from his mouth with the back of his hand, reaching over the side of his bed to grab a crumpled shirt, cleaning his glove of it and tossing the shirt away. He flopped back in an effort to get more sleep, only to cringe at the wetness of the pillow beneath his head – this time, he let out a low growl, grabbing yet another random shirt from his floor to use as a makeshift pillowcase.

“Grop, just a few more hours…” Hater pleaded to the empty air, even going so far as to cross his fingers before he settled comfortably, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears – or ear-holes? – that refused to stop. It was way too quiet, why was it – wait. Shouldn’t Captain Tim be snoring?

“Hater…”

“Captain Tim…?” Hater whispered into the dark, absolutely certain he’d heard someone say his name – but Captain Tim couldn’t talk. Could he? Was it already time to get up? No, if it was, Peepers would have turned on the light! Then who - ?

“Uh…Wander?”

“Hater!”

He couldn’t help it – he screamed. Whoever it was, they had been much closer that time, and that voice was nothing like Wander’s! Hater’s eyes were ridiculously wide, trying to see something, make out anything in the blackness. He really should have changed the flarping bulb in his nightlight. The skeleton was doing his best to disappear into the mattress, mouth shut tight. Finally, his eyes began to adjust, and he fearfully scanned the room. Well, there was Captain Tim’s newest chew toy by his bed, which was empty. Maybe he went for a late night walk? There was the silhouette of his favorite comfy chair…his kickin’ sound system, right next to his pile of mixtapes, that perfectly normal shadow monster, that one pile of trashed junk, and how could he ever forget – wait. Shadow monster? Forget what he’d just said, that was definitely not normal!

It lingered by the door, crouched low and silent. As if sensing Hater’s horrified gaze upon it, the shadow crept forward in agonizingly slow, fluid movements. Another scream threatened to break free from his throat as he lost sight of it at the foot of his bed, and Hater pulled his blankets closer around him, biting the tips of his gloved fingers in a loud, anxious manner.

“Hater…”

First it wasn’t there, and then the shadow stood up to its full height, looming over him with an unnerving, sharp-toothed smile and bright, strangely-colored eyes that reminded him of –

“Oof!” The wind was knocked out of him all at once, leaving no air to shout out as the shadow jumped him. Pinned and terrified beyond rational thought, Hater snapped his eyes shut on instinct, doing his best to will away the warm weight on his body, the soft hair and feminine laugh – wait. Feminine laugh?

“Open your eyes, dork.”

That voice…why did he only just now realize who it sounded like? But there was no way, not in a million years! When Hater opened his eyes, he felt his jaw drop and pop free, rolling to rest right in front of the very last person he expected to see – Lord Dominator.

“D-D-D-om…inator…?” Hater fumbled with her name, his tongue and throat suddenly drier than a desert as he scrambled and put his jaw back.

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” The villainess shot the dumbfounded skeleton one of her trademark smirks, black-stained lips curling into their own twisted version of a smile. It sent his heart racing, and he choked out a wordless question, to which she only laughed. “What, do you really think this ship of yours is hard to break into?” She moved off of him to sit at the foot of his bed and cross her legs.

“I…uh…” At least this time, he managed a weak shrug, still stunned. “W-What, ah…what are you doing here?”

“Pfft. What’s with all the questions, huh?” Dominator rolled her eyes, a flash of irritation darkening her beautiful features for a mere moment, quickly replaced with a more open, but no less scary grin. “I thought you’d be excited to see me, Hater. I’m disappointed…”

“N-No, no, that’s not it! I’m super excited to see you – I mean – you’re just – this is – unexpected I guess?” Hater fumbled with his words, rubbing the back of his head nervously. There was no way this was real, no way that Dominator had broken into his ship and was now lounging on his bed in his room, so close he could touch her if he reached out, so close he could feel the warmth of her body near him. “But, uh…why are you here exactly?”

“I heard you’ve been having trouble sleeping lately, so I thought I’d drop by…” Suddenly she was much closer, and Hater couldn’t help but let out a ridiculous, surprised squeak when she cupped his cheek in her hand, leveling her gorgeous fuchsia eyes at his own. “I can help…if you want, that is…” Her thumb stroked his jawline, setting him trembling. From what exactly, he wasn’t sure.

“H-How?” The skeleton barely managed to whisper, doing his best to match her fiery gaze, but that was hard to do when that smile of hers returned, and Hater ached to see it over and over again.

“Like this.” The next thing Hater knew, he could see nothing but her eyes now and it took him a full moment to realize why – she was kissing him! Lord Dominator was kissing him! He didn’t, couldn’t, respond at first, far too stunned by one of his biggest fantasies coming true. Then he felt her press harder into the kiss, urging him to respond, and with shaking hands moving to shyly pull her against him, he did – and by Grop if he didn’t feel sparks go off throughout his entire body. Dominator pulled away just as soon as she had neared, and Hater was left puzzled and wanting.

“D-Dominator?”

“Hm?”

“Did you just…just…smooch me?”

“I thought that was obvious. Did you like it?” The lava lord laughed behind her hand, magenta eyes glittering like jewels. “Because I can do it again…that, and more. If that’s what you want…?”

Hater could only nod mutely, which served to make the villainess laugh again. She held up a finger as if to say, ‘wait,’ and took off her helmet, kicking off her socks and shoes and tossing her beautiful white hair like the wild animal she was. Crooked smile and all, she crept toward him on all fours, the image completely predatory – but in a way that made Hater want to run to her and away at the same time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Rise and shine, sir!”

Hater shot straight up in his bed, reaching out for – oh. She…wasn’t there? Still hoping, the skeleton completely disregarded his Commander standing in the doorway, looking around his room longingly.

“Ah…sir?”

“Aaaaaah! Peepers!” Hater rounded on Peepers, directing the entire force of his frustrations upon him. “You couldn’t have waited like, ten more minutes?! It was just getting good!” Arguably, all of it had been good, but he was certain it could only have gotten better – ugh, if only Peepers hadn’t woken him up!

“What was ‘just getting good’ sir?” Peepers dared to enter the room, standing before his bed just like Dominator had in his dream, except – “Did you dream about killing Wander again?”

“What?! No, this was WAY better!” The villain gushed without thinking, immediately noticing Peepers’ skeptical look.

“Oh? What was it, then?”

“Uh…” He felt heat rush to his face – there was absolutely no way he could tell Peepers what he’d just dreamt! Who knows what he’d say? “R-Ruling the galaxy, of course!”

“Really? That’s terrific, sir! It’s great that Dominator’s not distracting you anymore!”

“Eh heh…yeah…” Oh grop, was she still distracting him – and in the most wonderful of ways.

“Well, time to start the day! You don’t want to be late for the mission briefing!” Peepers urged him to get up, and Hater barely stifled a sigh as he followed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As usual, Lord Hater wasn’t paying much attention to Peepers’ well-thought out plans, and while it was honestly expected at this point, the commander couldn’t help but stop halfway through at the deep, thoughtful – maybe even pained? – look on his face. Frowning as much as an eyeball could, he shooed the other Watchdogs out of the room, which Hater also failed to notice. It wasn’t until Peepers snapped his fingers right in front of his face that he responded.

“Wha – oh, Peepers. What were you saying?”

“Sir, is there something bothering you?”

“Uh…why would you ask that?” Hater gulped, to which Peepers just shrugged.

“You looked like you were thinking about something.” Which is rare, Peepers added silently. “You just seem more distracted than usual?” If that’s even possible, he continued to himself.

“Oh, it’s nothing, it’s just…” Ugh, why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? True, he’d never had a dream that intimate before, but Hater could literally think of nothing else and it was sure to drive him mad at this rate. What if…could Peepers give him advice? He went to shut that idea down at once, but then he remembered the way Dominator had kissed him, had pulled him close and – 

“Uh…hey, Peepers?” Hater started, having to clear his throat halfway when it threatened to die out from his nerves.

“Sir?”

“Do you ever…like…I don’t know…have a really, really good dream – I mean like, really good, and you can’t stop thinking about it?” 

“Is this about your dream about destroying Wander again?”

“What?! No! Just, listen!”

“Okay, okay!” Peepers held up his hands in mock surrender, curious despite himself.

“So it’s like…a special someone just…shows up in your dream? What does that mean?” Hater continued, biting his thumb and averting his gaze.

“Er…that depends on what was happening in the dream, sir…” Peepers replied a bit more quietly this time, resisting the urge to shuffle his feet – was this going in the direction he thought it was going? Oh grop.

“Oh, well…we were just…you know, smooching…a-and…other stuff…?” The skeleton gave a weak shrug, knowing his blush had returned with full force.

“Ah…other stuff?” The commander felt his heart skip a beat – doing something with a special someone?

“Aaaargh! Forget it! Get out!” Frustrated and embarrassed, Hater jumped up from his seat and practically bolted out the door, apparently in too much of a panic to wait for Peepers to leave as he’d instructed.

“A…special someone?” Peepers blinked, wondering who that could possibly be. It wasn’t as if Lord Hater was particularly close to anyone, especially in, er, that regard…in fact, just about the only friend and someone he had was Peepers himself and – “OH MY GROP. Did he mean…me?!”

The commander squeaked, a blush of his own beginning to form and he felt his chest tighten, but not in a bad way – not in a bad way at all. “L-Lord Hater…?” He questioned the empty room around him, wondering, hoping… “Wait…what exactly were we doing in your dream?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bahahaha, I'm such a tease. Poor Peepers!


End file.
